Fan Game:Monster Hunter Y
|} Monster Hunter Y is a fan-game made by MHAdvent. This game combines features from the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and Frontier generations. However, it also adds a lot of features that are completely exclusive to this game. Gaming Features *Featured villages are Kokoto, Pokke, Moga, Yukumo, Val Habar, and a new village, Luanda. *Hunters can travel from one village to another using a Hot Air Balloon. However, there may be a dangerous monster roadblock. *Roadblocks include Kushala Daora, Teostra, Rukodiora, and Seregios. *Special mechanics include underwater combat and climbing and mounting. **Neither the Frenzy Virus nor the Hyper State is present in this game. *Guild Quests are present in this game. Areas *The Old Jungle gets completely redesigned to fit the style of the 4th Generation maps. **It also gains a new name: the Tropics. *The Verdant Hills, Marshlands, Arctic Ridge, Castle Schrade, and Tower return from the 2nd Generation. *The Deserted Island, Tundra, Misty Peaks, Underwater Ruin, Great Desert, Sacred Land, Polar Field, and Sacred Mountain return from the 3rd Generation. *The Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Frozen Seaway, Volcanic Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Dunes, Ingle Isle, Battlequarters, and Jurassic Frontier return from the 4th Generation. *The Great Forest, Great Forest Peak, Gorge, Solitude Island, Interceptor's Base, Tide Island, Polar Sea, Large Exploration Ship, World's End, Deep Crater, and Solitude Island Depths return from the Frontier Generation. *The Transforming Arena and Eternal Inferno are introduced in Monster Hunter Y. *The Verdant Hills, Marshlands, Arctic Ridge, Tower, Deserted Island, Tundra, Misty Peaks, and Sacred Land gain a redesign to fit the style of the 4th Generation maps. *The Tropics, Marshlands, Tundra, Misty Peaks, Frozen Seaway, and Dunes gain 4 more areas. Monsters Returning/New Monsters *Most monsters from MH3U, MH4U, and MHGen make a return. *Hypnocatrice, Espinas, Akura Vashimu, Berukyurosu, Pariapuria, Kamu/Nono Orugaron, Laviente, Dhuragaua, Gurenzeburu, Rukodiora, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Gogomoa, Abiorugu, Taikun Zamuza, and Kuarusepusu return from the Frontier Generation. **The Frontier subspecies also make a return. *From the 2nd Generation, Giadrome, Lao-Shan Lung, Lunastra, Shen Gaoren, Vespoid Queen, and Yama Tsukami make a big return. *5 new Monsters are added: Blakopas, Anvelos, Elecdreus, Emperor Abitaur, and Niseloth. *More information can be found here. Quests *Coming soon... Elements/Ailments Elements *All elements from the 4th and Frontier Generation make a return. Ailments *All ailments from the 3rd and 4th Generation make a return, along with some of the Ailments from the Frontier Generation. *Slimeblight and Blastblight are now separate ailments. **Blastblight is more lethal than Slimeblight. *New Ailments are added: **Possession: An ailment which causes a hunter's pupils to turn inside their eye (causing blank eyes), and it also causes him/her to get controlled and fight and even kill his/her friends. The hunter will also slowly die over a period of time. This ailment is inflicted by the Fatalis brethren as well as Kolartara, and can only be cured by getting hit by a hard-hitting attack. **Weight: An ailment which renders a hunter unable to jump or swim. This can be dangerous if you are in water, because you will slowly drown. This ailment is inflicted by Anvelos and Niseloth when in Rage Mode. It is cured with Nullberries. Weapons *All the weapons from the 4th and Frontier Generation make a return. *Tonfas can now enhance your jump. *Some Lances now have a "Hook" Ability. If you jump off a cliff and use a lance with the Hook ability on a monster, you will automatically mount it. *Some Bowguns now have a "Net" Ability, which shoots a net that can trap small monsters and cover large monsters's faces. Category:Fan Game